Chapter 91 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Break Out
Short Summary Long Summary It cuts to six soldiers of Quilge’s Jagdarmee in a pagoda, with the unit being the only part of Jose’s Army left stationed in Kunugi Town itself. Three of them pace anxiously, prompting their annoyed squad leader to tell them to cut it out. When he asks, they admit uncertainty about their higher-ups winning against the Alliance, though only one of them voices this. The others consider this a stupid concern, with the sergeant confident that Quilge, as an elite recognized by Yhwach, can’t possibly lose to ‘trash’. When previous losses are brought up, the sergeant threatens them with execution if they speak of that again. Another zealous squad member praises the elite officers in the Coalition Unit, thinking there’s no way they can lose with people like them on their side. One pragmatic member states that on the off chance Jose and his officers are beaten, they can still fire at any Alliance soldiers that make it to the city from their high ground in the pagodas. The sergeant confidently states they have no reason to worry, even calling it fate for the Quincy to succeed, adding that the universe belongs to them. Right as he promises to destroy all who challenge them, the pagoda is destroyed in a fiery explosion. Sabo then uses a Fire Fist to destroy another pagoda, hoping the locals don’t mind rebuilding later. The Commander looks around, surprised that nobody is attacking him, and realizes only the troops in the pagodas are in town. With a slight grin, and remembering his promise to make things easier, Sabo fires another Fire Fist at another pagoda. Jose disperses his Shade Magic as he gives a satisfied look at the beaten Love and Don Sai. Laughing at his new power, he gloats that it took no effort to beat them. Walking over, he tells them to wake up so they can hear how weak they are. He nudges their bodies, telling them to wake up, but he gets no response. Noting he overdid it, Jose decides he has no more use for them, gathering Shade Magic to eliminate them. Suddenly, he’s nailed in the head by a Military Elbow, knocking him away. Boo sees Sai’s state, and yells a curse at Jose. Jose recovers, wondering if Boo can hurt him without a sneak attack. He is then surrounded by a group of Shinobi, the 2nd’s Anti-Devil Fruit Unit. While they’re not certain if they are facing a Devil Fruit user, their captain saw no power exerted when Love’s attacks were absorbed, and decided to play it safe. Jose chuckles at that, and admits to being a Devil Fruit user. He adds that he absorbed Fairy Law, successfully putting them in a state of fear. Boo declares he doesn’t care if Jose uses a Devil Fruit, having fought many over the years. He claims that a warrior’s responsibility is to defeat the enemy, or beat him twice as hard if your comrade can’t. Reenergized, the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit readies, with their captain confidently saying their enemy is helpless against Water Style Jutsu. Jose just grins at that, looking forward to a sweet victory. Sasori draws blood on his finger, and runs it across a scroll, promising a challenge to the weapons users. Hiyori tries to preempt this by Flash Stepping forward and tries to cleave the Ninja in half with Kubikiri Orochi. She’s stopped by a massive blade, and the smoke clears to reveal Sasori’s new Human Puppet. It is Jūzō Biwa, Zabuza’s predecessor as Ninja Mist Swordsman, wielding Sagi’s copy of the Executioner’s Blade. Sasori explains that the man was so brutal, the Bloody Mist basically threw him out, revealing that he ambushed the Swordsman while he was on the run and turned him into a Puppet. Sasori then puts Jūzō in action, pushing Hiyori back. Lisa mockingly asks if charging in worked out, annoying her fellow Vizard. As Sasori opens the second scroll, Lisa realizes that’s not the only Puppet they’ll have to deal with. Laughing, Sasori confirms that Jūzō isn’t enough to fight the Soul Reapers, and quickly unseals the second scroll, gloating that it is the more dangerous of the two. The Akatsuki explains that it’s Zenbu, a former Rock Jōnin. The Ninja asks if the Alliance soldiers knew the Third Tsuchikage frequently hired the Akatsuki while they still just did mercenary jobs, shocking his opponents. He calls Ōnoki the most ethically questionable Kage they knew, always hiring the Rogue Ninjas to handle jobs he didn’t want the Hidden Rock traced back to. He laughs at the irony of Deidara later joining the Akatsuki, and how much spite the old Ninja holds for his former pupil. He reminisces about Zenbu stealing the secret to Particle Style Ninjutsu, what Ōnoki uses. If word had gotten out, every other village would have pounced on Zenbu, meaning Ōnoki wanted the quickest and quietest option possible, a.k.a. the Akatsuki. Sasori laughs that since Zenbu was arrogant and careless, it was a cinch to get him. After Orochimaru used a False Corpse Jutsu, they switched bodies. Since the Rock had no great Medical or Visual Jutsu users, they were duped. When Sasori explains he got access to the Particle Style Jutsu, Hiyori yells that it’s impossible for puppets to keep their abilities in life. Sasori tells them not to underestimate his art, revealing that his Human Puppets can keep abilities. Lisa cautions her partner to be careful, dreading the prospect of seeing the Tsuchikage’s power. Lisa summons her Hollow Mask, prompting Sasori to laugh that he’ll try to keep their bodies intact. He then sends Zenbu forward, and uses it to launch a Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu at the Vizard Girls. They’re forced to Flash Step away, in shock at what the Jutsu can do. Trying to end it quickly, Lisa Flash Steps forward and tries to pierce the Ninja with a Nijū Ichijō Tonbokudari. Sasori easily blocks it with Jūzō’s Blade, impressed at how well the copy is holding up. He calls it a brand new experience to wield a puppet with an actual weapon, as compared to his earlier ‘tricks’. When Lisa wonders how a puppet is so strong, Sasori states that Puppets can still use Chakra, and he pumps Chakra into their arms to increase their strength. The Ninja then moves Zenbu back toward Lisa and fires a Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu: Pillar. Lisa barely Flash Steps away in time, with Sasori grinning that one puppet is for defense while the other is offense, stating he only got so far thanks to careful planning instead of brute force. Hiyori tries to get the jump from behind, but Sasori easily avoids it by jumping up, who calls puppet-users masters of avoiding danger. The Ninja then brings back Jūzō and Zenbu at Hiyori, first using the former to swing a horizontal strike. Hiyori stops it with her blade, but her mask starts to crack from the effort. With a grin, Sasori uses Zenbu to nail Hiyori with a Particle Style: Scattered Light. While her Mask protects Hiyori from fatal injury, it still shatters and the attack devastates the Vizard, defeating her. Sasori addresses his remaining opponent, saying she’s hopelessly outnumbered. When Lisa calls herself the one to beat, she twirls Haguro Tonbo and uses a Jū Ichijō: Tonbo Uchiwa. Lisa Flash Steps forward, and Sasori responds by pulling Zenbu back and sending Jūzō in front of him. Lisa swings her blade at the Jūzō, which swings the Executioner’s Blade and a bladed gauntlet from the wrist. Lisa just keeps increasing her momentum, shattering the gauntlet. Grinning, the Vizard states there is no substitute for human strength. With that, Lisa bifurcates Jūzō and severs the connecting Chakra strings. Sasori realizes that she’s using the momentum to gather wind as a weapon. Lisa admits she can’t stop it once it starts, having not used it earlier to avoid catching Hiyori in the crossfire. The Ninja frantically leaps away, but she keeps up the charge. Deciding to end it now, Sasori has Jūzō throw his Executioner’s Blade, forcing Lisa to spin around to knock it away, leaving her open. Sasori then blasts a Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu: Cone. It successfully runs through Lisa’s stomach, with her Mask shattering. With his opponents defeated, Sasori chuckles they should be glad they’re still in one piece, since he wants to ‘collect’ them. While the injuries will make the process difficult, Sasori is confident he can fill the holes with weapons. He thinks it was a shame he couldn’t just poison them, considering that Soul Reapers are technically dead, but grins at the chance to test it on them. Sasori proclaims that he loves war for its endless opportunities for his ‘eternal beauty’. Quilge holds out his Spirit saber, like a fencer, and invites his opponents to come. Jenny charges in Speed Form and tries to decapitate Quilge with a kick, but the Sternritter calmly blocks it as he observes her decreased speed. Lisanna then tries to slash at Quilge, but he just grabs her by the wrist, stating her attacks aren’t worth avoiding anymore. She is unable wrench herself out of his grip, wondering when he became this strong. Ichiya, declaring that he’ll save the girls, charges up the middle and punches Quilge’s face with a Smiling Smash. The Sternritter barely flinches. Ichiya starts to mentally panic, thinking he’s never been drained this quickly from using two perfumes. Quilge then calmly knocks Jenny away with his saber, and swings Lisanna at Ichiya at the same time. Makarov looks on in shock at how quickly the tables turned, but is unable to figure a way out of the cage. With a mockingly sad sigh, Quilge states that soon they’ll barely be able to stand. He then promises to end them before that happens, calling it torturous for warriors to be useless. Jenny curses at the taunt, and tells Ichiya to take out the perfumes so he isn’t worn out, advising him to use something that can instantly break through Quilge’s defense. With that, Lisanna transforms with an Animal Soul: Wings, before taking flight. Ichiya inhales a perfume with a fireball on it, enveloping himself, while Jenny changes into her Machina Soul: Offense Form. Lisanna swoops down and swipes with her talons, but Quilge easily blocks them with his arms. He tries to swipe her with his saber, but she flies up as she states she can still be a distraction. Ichiya runs forward with a Justice Flame MEN, but Quilge is able to block that with his saber. Jenny follows up by leaping over her comrade and nailing Quilge in the face with a Power Punch. The Sternritter is knocked away, with his glasses falling off, realizing that the Blue Pegasus Wizard is using what’s left to end the fight quickly. While he bemoans that his Blut Vene was broken through, he notices Jenny panting, validating his earlier guess. Picking up his glasses, Quilge states he’s impressed they’re making him work for victory. He then says his opponents’ bodies are on their last legs, promising that their adrenaline will run out soon. While Lisanna is in disbelief they would run out of Magic Power that quickly, Quilge insists that it’s the truth. He declares that the battle is his, and that they will be dead soon. Jenny insists they’re not beat. Quilge just wonders how long it’ll be before they collapse. He decides to end it quickly and painlessly by using his full power. Quilge then releases his Quincy Volständig: Biskiel. While Lisanna and Ichiya react with horror at the power, Jenny desperately says she isn’t afraid. She’s cut off with Quilge Hirenkyaku behind her, deciding she should be eliminated first, and takes her out with a slash of his Reishi sword. Once she collapses, he notes he underestimated her armor, meaning she’ll bleed to death. A furious Ichiya charges with Justice Flame MEN, but the flames go out before he reaches Quilge. The Sternritter grabs Ichiya’s wrist, and crushes it. A panicked Lisanna tries to get to her comrade, despite Makarov yelling for her to get away. Quilge, bemoaning youth wasted on the young, fires a Heilig Pfeil right through Lisanna’s stomach. She was only able to avoid a fatal blow by flying up at the last second. Quilge just calls her a foolish girl who made her death more painful. Makarov rattles the jail, cursing that he’ll break every bone in Quilge’s body when he’s out. Quilge dismisses the threat, and turns back to Ichiya, enjoying what he’ll do to him. The Sternritter tries to decapitate the Wizard, but Ichiya leans back to avoid it, but not enough to avoid his throat being slashed. Quilge, noticing a pattern, asks why they all choose pain for the tiny chance of living. Makarov yells that they avoid death because they want to be with those precious to them, and any pain is worth it for loved ones. Quilge, saying he has no intention of understanding something so useless, decides to put his three opponents out of their misery. Darui swings the Cleaver Blade at Vergo’s Haki-covered bamboo stick, desperately trying to keep his distance from the Haki-covered Vergo. On the other hand, the Ninja is unable to exert more strength into his sword with his arms fully extended, and that’s all on top of the fact that Vergo is physically much stronger than him. Vergo taunts him for not fighting up close, but Darui calmly states he doesn’t want his bones broken. Frowning, Vergo knocks the Cleaver Sword away and fires a Demon Bamboo Pistol right through Darui’s left shoulder. He then asks the stumbling Darui if he can wield the sword with one hand. The Ninja frowns at the dirty trick, but admits he can’t fight like that, opting for Ninjutsu after he slams the Cleaver Sword down. Vergo tries to close the distance with a Shave and swings his bamboo stick down. Darui manages to avoid it just in time by leaping away with Chakra-enhanced legs. He tries to take the initiative with a Storm Style: Spotlight Beam, but Vergo just avoids it with a Shave. Darui smirks, asking if Vergo sensed danger. Vergo admits that that would have pierced through his Haki, and is impressed. Darui grins, promising to take his opponent down with unavoidable attacks, and unleashes a Storm Style: Laser Circus. Vergo responds by slamming his bamboo stick down and using a chunk of ground as a shield. It takes the brunt of the attack, and what manages to get through has lost enough power to just bounce off Vergo’s Haki. Noticing all the dust around him, Vergo grins as an idea comes to him. He twirls the bamboo stick around to create a cloud of dust. Darui tries to disperse it with a Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, but Vergo has already vanished. While a Shinobi is usually able to follow a high-speed fighter, that’s usually because they can just follow their opponent when they start moving. Since Vergo obscured the view, Darui has to take the time to find Vergo and then adjust to his speed, which leaves him open. When Darui looks left, Vergo breaks his right arm, explaining that he was circling. Clutching his arm in pain, Darui curses that Vergo will pay for that. Frowning, Vergo screams that it’s Mr. Vergo as he punches the Ninja in the stomach. He then strikes Darui in the head with his bamboo stick, ranting that he is superior as a Marine Vice-Admiral and Donquixote Executive. He ends the brutal assault by yelling that he should be treated with the utmost respect as he kicks Darui in the jaw to send him flying. Vergo gives a victorious smirk, content his point was made. Quilge raises an eyebrow when Darui crashes on the ground beside him, and then realizes Vergo has finished up. Said Pirate appears, noting Quilge is about done, with the Sternritter stating his opponents barely put up a fight after his transformation. Vergo, looking at Makarov, asks if it was torturous to watch Quilge’s beatdown. Makarov curses before swaying as the Charge-Charge Fruit finally starts to take effect, earning a shrug from Vergo. The Wizard asks if Darui is alright, earning a deadpan response from the Ninja. When Makarov explains the situation, Darui groggily asks if the Wizard should do something. At that point, Quilge suggests Makarov watch what he does, deciding to start with Lisanna. A panicked Makarov yells in concern. When Darui asks about the cage, Makarov demands he stop talking and save Lisanna. Darui admits being unable to, due to his broken bones. He then raises a single Hand Sign, deciding to give something a shot. Quilge frowns when he hears that, saying the only way to break out is to have Quincy Blood. Darui grins as he asks who said anything about breaking the cage. At that point, a cloud of smoke envelops both Makarov and Darui. Suddenly, a giant hand grabs Vergo’s stick, saying the sleeping giant has awoken before tossing the Pirate away. Quilge remains in a state of shock at someone breaking out of his cage. Darui explains that he used the Substitution Jutsu to take Makarov’s place, adding that he never thought he would use it like this. Makarov stalks towards Quilge, who is in utter disbelief the Wizard has so much power after being drained. The Sternritter calls him a monster, and Makarov yells that he hurt this ‘monster’s’ child, promising to make Quilge pay for his mistakes. Makarov gathers Magic in his right fist, prompting Quilge to frantically fire several Heilig Pfeil as he yells for him to get away. Makarov holds up his left arm to take the damage, asking if Quilge is ready to see how unreasonable monsters can be. Quilge briefly has a moment to realize how terrified he is, and is punched right in the chest. The sheer strength and Magic Power completely shatter Quilge’s Volständig, defeating the Sternritter as he screams in pain. The force of the attack sends Quilge right through several pagodas, leaving a crater in the fifth. Several Jagdarmee soldiers run to see what the commotion was about, and are horrified to see a bloody, unconscious Quilge fall to the ground. Makarov lowers his fist, saying a monster should never be caged, lest they break out and show their fangs. Elsewhere, Hinata pants from Chakra exhaustion before collapsing forward. Monkey D. Luffy catches her and smiles, thanking Hinata for getting him as good as new before looking to the battlefield. Omake: Merchandising! Homage to Mel Brooks Ichigo asks why ND2014 brought the Acts to this place. With a smile, the author promises they will be very interested. Upon Naruto’s prompting, ND steps in front of a red curtain, and declares the answer of Merchandising. The curtain opens to reveal Five Worlds War merchandise, with ND saying this is where the real money is made. He indicates a F.W.W. t-shirt, a F.W.W. coloring book, a F.W.W. lunch box, a F.W.W. breakfast cereal, and a F.W.W. FLAME THROWER. Natsu leaps at the last one’s spewing flames, with ND saying the kids love that one, and Luffy seeing why. Finally, ND pulls out a F.W.W. doll, which is him saying “Pecking Order” on a string. The author kisses the mini-him, asking if the Acts think it’s adorable, prompting them to quickly agree. ND briefly wonders what else in the vein of Mel Brooks he can get away with, and gives an evil grin as an idea comes. He asks how well the Acts can sing and dance, prompting Ichigo to admit their lacking on the subject. ND promptly orders them to get tuxes and top hats, reminding them of the pecking order when Naruto protests. Later, the curtains open before a full house, with ND and Ryuzaki 007 at the front, surrounded by cast members. It reveals the four Acts wearing tuxes, top hats, and carrying canes. Ichigo then starts singing the opening to Puttin’ on the Ritz. When Ichigo starts tapping the dance floor, and the other Acts sing the chorus, the audience roars with laughter. While ND states it’s good to be in charge, the four Acts all look like they’re going to cry from humiliation. Appearing Characters Sabo Jose Porla Boo Sasori Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Quilge Opie Jenny Realight Lisanna Strauss Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Makarov Dreyar Darui Vergo Hinata Hyūga Monkey D. Luffy Omake ND2014 Ichigo Kurosaki Naruto Uzumaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Abilities Magic * Machina Soul ** Speed Form ** Offense Form * Animal Soul ** Wings Jutsu * Particle Style ** Scattered Light ** Atomic Dismantling *** Pillar *** Cone * Storm Style: Spotlight Beam * Storm Style: Laser Circus * Wind Style: Great Breakthrough * Substitution Puppets * Jūzō Biwa * Zenbu Soul Reaper Powers * Flash Step Haki Six Powers * Demon Bamboo Pistol * Shave Quincy Powers * Blut Vene * Hirenkyaku * Heilig Pfeil Weapons * Executioner’s Blade * Cleaver Blade * bamboo stick Zanpakuto * Kubikiri Orochi * Haguro Tonbo Vollständig * Biskiel (Japanese for "Justice of God") Techniques * Fire Fist * Military Elbow * Nijū Ichijō Tonbokudari (二十一条蜻蛉下り, 21st Article: Dragonfly Landing) * Jū Ichijō: Tonbo Uchiwa * Smiling Smash * Justice Flame Men * Power Punch Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 90 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battery Man Next Chapter: Chapter 92 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Unbreakable Resolve Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chap Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign